pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fer aligator
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokesofi (Discusión) 04:32 4 sep 201 hola soy ferbus,estoy abierto a amistades :) *O* apenas que visito tu user, veo que eres fanatico de mi novela, Pokémon Tamers, bueno y te queria preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? di que si *o* ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:18 5 sep 2010 (UTC) *o* gracias gracias, nunca nadie me habia dicho que mi novela era la mejor *o* y ponme como un aipom o como chinchou (prefiero un chinchou) pero me da igual ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:32 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ^_^ ¡Me pareces muy simpático!¿Te gustaría ser amigo mío?E hecho muchas historias aquí,y se a vuelto mi "segunda casa".xDTambién tengo muchos amigos,¿querrías ser tu uno? La fan de Nicopri xD nwn oye se ke te has inscrito en High School Pokemon - The Adventure pero puedes buscar un sprite mas pequeño =S, es ke sino no saldras, gracias por comprender, otra cosa, puedes decirme cual es tu poke favorito =3, es ke kiero ser tu amiga =D [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] cyndaquil y el principal skitty Nunca es tarde si de verdad cumples el programa xD Pues eso,mis pokémon favoritos son Jirachi y Gardevoir(Pero el jirachi ponlo shiny plis). Y aprovecho para decirte algo más.Una publicidad de una de mis historiasxD Leétela,es importante para míY de paso,comenta plis ;D Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys Placa cambiada Sólo venía a decirte que a cambiado la placa de Las grandes aventuras de Allegra.Pues eso,pon la actual por fi.^^ Yo,fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo Eevee Aura.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 315 Ediciones Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de arceus GPDI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara el 29 de Octubre!!! Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de bagon GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 5 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Cyndaquil by Anabel.png Se abrirá a las 130 ediciones, evolucionará a las 150 y evolucionará por segunda vez a las 170 Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 17:26 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon Riolu: Archivo:Huevo_de_riolu_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS:'''19 '''Ataques: -Ataque Rápido -Profecía -Aguante Eclosionara cuando tengas 124 ediciones hechas User:cindaquilytogekiss Aquí tienes... A tu huevito!! Archivo:Huevo de Turtwig brillante by Anabel.png Eclosionará a las 140 ediciones, evolucionará a las 160 y su evolución final será a las 180. Cuídalo bien!! --Anabeel 22:25 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon ralts: Archivo:Huevo_de_ralts_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 141 ediciones hechas Entrega completada esta es tu adquisicion del huevo especial de esta semana de la guardieria sunyside, archivo:Huevo de Cresselia (GS).pngciudalo bien nacera en halloween a la media nocheLotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 02:46 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Ehhh.... ._. Wtf? eh primo mira, pos.... no esta tan claro lo de tu inscripcion o.o (bueno la verdad si pero no entendi xD) mira tio, el lio es que... como queres que edite romance!?!? no tengo ninguna queja ni nada por el estilo lo que pasa es que... me lio un poco en los temas y no quiero cagar la novela, asi que... podrias reconfigurar un poco eso? *gota anime* es que creeme, soy un desastre editando esas cosas n_ñU¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 22:29 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! bueno... aqui esta tu pokemon Archivo:Pokabu_NB.pngPoka!!!!! (gracias!!!!!!) evolucionara a las 160 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 200 ediciones PD. quieres ser mi amigo???? y otra cosa... si quieres puedes apecer en mi novela LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:16 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena! Tus huevos se han abierto! Archivo:Huevo de Turtwig brillante by Anabel.png => Archivo:Turtwig DP brillante.png Archivo:Huevo de Cyndaquil by Anabel.png => Archivo:Cyndaquil_OCPA.png Y además aquí está tu riolu! Archivo:Riolu by Anabel.png Cuídalos bien! Anabeel 16:17 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ok... Archivo:Darkrai_Pt1_shiny.png Archivo:Eevee_electrico.pngveeeee!!!! (gracias por adoptarme =D!!!!) PD. no somos amigos???? =/ ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 14:50 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Charmander brillante.png Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Chimchar brillante.png Evolucionarán a las 200 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 250 ediciones Cuídalos bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 23:45 6 nov 2010 (UTC) felicidades sacaste el segundo lugar en la rifa pokemon y tu premio es: Archivo:Pokebola_groundon.png Archivo:Groudon_OCPA.png groundon!!!!! felicidades PD. poneme un leafeon y un glaceon y no importa que lo olvidaras, ahora me voy a una fiesta bye!!!!1 ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 23:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Totodile OCPA brillante.png Evolucionará a las 210 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 260 Cuídalo bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 13:45 7 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias n_n gracias por desearme felicidad en mi fiesta pero.... la fiesta = un asco tambien perdi a mi BFF scarlette =C en esa fiesta =´( creo que me vendra lo gotica =´( y sera mejor que no me hables por un tiempo pero.... al mal tiempo buena cara =S bueno, bye, un regalo como vi que no tienes ninguno aca te hice uno =) Archivo:Regalo_para_ferbbus.gif ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:00 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ok Si te gusta totodile como me voy a negar xd--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 12:17 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Ok Me podrias hacer un favor si entras en algun realiti y puede entrar alguien mas me podrias avisar--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 14:00 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Solo quiero avisarte Te quiero avisar de que hay un realiti con plazas por si quieres presentarte te deojo el link: Audiciones para:Un reality de locos Nada mas --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 19:29 27 nov 2010 (UTC) PD:Yo si participo xd. tu poke Archivo:Arceus_OCPA.png un arceus por ganar la rifa de mi guarderia !!! cuidalo bien ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 15:50 28 nov 2010 (UTC) no lo sabes no sabes el link del xat de PE?? como sea, ami me costo un mundo encontralo ewe ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 04:00 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Pikachu NB.png Archivo:Shinx Pt Shiny.png Archivo:Electrike OCPA brillante.png Evolucionarán a las 260 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 310 Cuídalos bien! Annie 09:44 4 dic 2010 (UTC) ok... te vengo a invitar a mi reality-musical, te hago un espacio porque se acabaron las inscripciones, pero yo soy la creadora y hago lo que quiero, si dices si, te hago un lugar en las audiciones PD. http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:12 4 dic 2010 (UTC) :)) aqui esta tu gallad Archivo:Gallade_OCPA_brillante.png dentro de poco si hay mas participantes empezaremos el sorteo [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 13:53 7 dic 2010 (UTC) dilin dilin 1 premio eres el gnador del sorteo, te llevas un dark arceus el poke mas fuerte que existe Archivo:Arceus_dark_hecho_por_yenthami.png(sprite hecho por mi) y ademas te llevas un huevo pokemon Archivo:Riolu.png en un dia nacera y en 10 ediciones evolucionara --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:02 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 23:48 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey feliz navidadArchivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:17 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey muchisimas gracias por el regalo! Cuando me sepa manejar mejor con el paint te are otro--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:42 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey De parte de Yoh.:. :Ya estan listas la habitaciones del colegio ve a http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Daigaku_no_boken_-_Aventuras_en_el_Colegio y checa tu dormitorio y ahi esta tu habitación con tu nombre puedes adornarla como tu quieras y ponerle lo que quieras y al final tu firma--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 23:27 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. ¿puedes completar el puesto que reservaste plis? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'''Kari White]]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 01:28 02 ene 2011 (UTC) ok quiero que sea un umbreon ↘•̊Yoh Asakura愛•̊Funbari onsen•̊↗光Archivo:Amidamaru_icon.png 21:57 3 ene 2011 (UTC) holaap je je, ase tiempo que no hablamos... ten tu baoppu y tu huevo Archivo:Baoppu_NB.gifno evoluciona, como pediste Archivo:Huevo_Zekrom_fanny.png se abrira a las 330 ediciones ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 14:22 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey gracias por felicitarme por las 1.050 ediciones--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 12:38 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Pidgey NB brillante.png ¡Pidd! Evolucionará a las 350 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 400 Cuídalo bien! --Annie 17:50 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Piplup brillante.png Archivo:Mudkipshiny.png Evolucionarán a las 350 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 400 Cuídalos bien! --Annie 21:39 5 ene 2011 (UTC) hola si a ti te gusto el blog de Pokémon Black Ghost no te puedes perder este articulo (Corre la voz).Aqui podremos poner todas las historias de terror de videojuegos y normales :Misterios--El poder de Togekiss 02:37 7 ene 2011 (UTC) hola si a ti te gusto el blog de Pokémon Black Ghost no te puedes perder este articulo (Corre la voz).Aqui podremos poner todas las historias de terror de videojuegos y normales :Misterios--El poder de Togekiss 02:38 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola muchisimas gracias por el regalo me ha encantado--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 20:10 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Otoño =3 archivo:Torterra otoño GS.gif [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? ']] 01:57 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Amig@! Les enviare mensajes a todos mis amigos igual nwn Te inivito a mi nueva wiki: http://es.motelpoke.wikia.com vas? Brayan8D 02:01 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades eres la orgullosa propietaria de un... KERUDIO BRILLANTE!! Archivo:Kerudio_NB_brillante.png: ker!! ganaste el primer lugar en la rifa de mi guarderia... gracias por participar! 'Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad' ʚϊɞ 'Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida''' 00:56 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Mucho gusto Soy pikaqueen, mi berdadero nombre es Angela,dime cualquiera de las 2 Igual que a ti me encanta pokemon desde que tengo 6 años Mucho gustoooo Se despide Piktini fan =°°= 23:16 21 may 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.png